


Shine in Red

by Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire



Series: Di’s Carry On Countdown 2020 [2]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Baz seems to realize this, Canon Compliant, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Dirty Talk, Distance, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gift Fic, Happy Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Kissing, M/M, POV First Person, POV Simon Snow, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Simon misses Baz, Smut, SnowBaz, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire/pseuds/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire
Summary: [Explicit] 18+ Simon and Baz.Simon misses Baz. Where is Baz? How far away is he? Possibly not as far as Simon feels.COC 2020 Day 2, NOV 26: DistanceHumour and smut.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Di’s Carry On Countdown 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023208
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	Shine in Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WolfyWordWeaver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyWordWeaver/gifts).



> Dear reader, I hope you will enjoy this silly ficlet. 💙  
>   
>  **Wolfy** , this is for you. 🥺🥺🥺 You're amazing. 💙💙💙
> 
> * * *
> 
> As always so many thanks and love to my amazing friends and betas Blue ([mybluebucketofsnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybluebucketofsnow/pseuds/mybluebucketofsnow)), [shushu_yaoi_lj (llamapyjamas)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushu_yaoi_lj/pseuds/shushu_yaoi_lj) and [Theawkwardbibliophile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theawkwardbibliophile/works).  
>   
> Thank you for all the help and support with this COC and everything I write and for being awesome friends. 💙
> 
> * * *

# SIMON

Everything feels more somehow when it's Christmas time.

I look over at the other side of the room, where the en suite is. Baz is there. So far from me. It’s pure torture and I am not entirely sure how to deal with it.

The distance between us is greater than ever. It’s practically _unbearable_. What am I to do with myself?

I'm hard and desperate already, just from watching Baz walk away earlier. (He looks so good in a pair of snug jeans.)

While I am contemplating these extremely bothersome issues of missing him, the door to the bathroom opens and Baz comes out, his hair wet from the shower.

He’s gorgeous, practically naked with a towel hanging low on his hips, like an advert for something overly sexual. Not clear for what exactly, I am not worldly. (I _could_ ask Shep, but I am not sure I should.)

“Missed me?” he asks when he’s close enough to kiss.

I do, kiss him and pull him closer, onto the bed, on top of me, where I get to have my way with him.

“Not even a little,” I mumble into his mouth. “Haven’t noticed you were gone.”

Baz’s lips move over to my jaw.

“Should I leave then,” he asks trailing kisses all over my face, all the way to my neck and my ear, “since you haven’t noticed?”

“Don’t you dare,” I exclaim when he tries to pull away. “I might have missed you _some_.”

“I suppose I _could_ stay,” he nibbles on my earlobe and a shiver goes through my body. “If I were properly motivated to.”

I tumble us on the bed until Baz is on his back and _I_ am on top of _him_ and kiss his luscious mouth, making sure we’re pressed flush, giving us all the necessary friction.

“Will this suffice?” I whisper into his mouth, wondering if I sound as sexy as him or if it’s just Baz that can pull sexy off like a pair of red cowboy boots he owns for _special_ occasions. (We’re into role play.)

He kisses me deeply and I wonder if this game we’ve been playing is finally coming to an end and I’ve _won_ for once.

“I believe in a more hands-on approach if I have to be entirely honest,” Baz says as his hand disappears between us.

“ _Oh Merlin_ ,” I gasp right into his mouth when his hand starts claiming my cock.

”Does it feel good, love?” he asks, stroking me just the way I like it and Baz knows it himself.

When he speeds up, pulling expertly on my cock, I lose all the composure I've never really had to begin with. ” _Jesus Christ, yes.._.”

It’s official. Where the art of seduction is concerned, Baz will always come out _on top_.

Truthfully, I don’t mind.

”Take out those red cowboy boots and ride me till the wee hours of the night,” I whisper and swipe my tongue over his bottom lip. ”I'm in a mood for a sexy cowboy.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. 💙


End file.
